Have a little Patience
by Cal-Wills
Summary: One-shot After Adam's world is torn apart by catching his lover Randy in bed with Cody, he tries moving on with Dave, who only wants Sex, can a certain Blonde Canadian leand a helping hand? Randy/Cody/Dave/Chris J/Adam, Cena/Punk, SLASH one-shot Rated T.


Title: Just have a little patience  
Pairings: Adam Copeland X Chris Irvine Mentions of Randy X Adam, Randy X Cody, Adam X Dave, John X Cm Punk, and Jeff X Morrison  
Rating: M  
Warning: M/M, implied Sex, Lang, Angst, Fluff.  
Type: Hurt/Comfort  
Summery: AU Adam Copeland is heartbroken after finding his lover Randy Orton in bed with Cody Rhodes. As he trys to move on months later, along with his best friend Chris Irvine, and his Current Boyfriend Dave Bautista whom is persistant in beding Adam.  
Song : Take That - Patience  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Just have a little, patience __  
__I'm still hurting from a love i lost_,

Dave firmly gripped Adam's chin as he kissed him gently, his hands taking on a mind of they're own, as they attempted to cop a feel on Adam's chest, pushing his shirt up. Adam quickly broke the kiss, shoving Dave off him and jumping away as if he'd been burned. "WHAT THE FUCK DAVE! How many times do i have to tell you! I'm not ready to sleep with you! Fuck! Do you not understand?" Adam yelled grabbing his coat and walking towards the door as Dave sat up.

"Yeah you've told me that Adam... and no i don't understand! You were sleeping with Orton within the first three weeks of your relationship, and yet here we are two months, MONTHS! And i can't even cop a feel with you having a hissy fit! What the fuck!" Dave growled frustration written clearly on his face. Adam rolled his green eyes, Dave ALWAYS Compared they're relationship to the one he shared with Randy. "THAT was Randy..." Adam muttered annoyed. "THAT Was different!"

_I'm feeling your frustration, __  
__Then maybe all the pain will stop_

"How fucking so? Do you not want me or something? I'm a guy i need to get laid and trust me Adam i DAMN SURE won't wait around forever! Damn!" Dave growled turning his back to Adam as he ran a hand over his shaven head. "What - the -fuck-ever Dave... I'm calling..." Adam deliberately cut himself off but Dave caught it. "Who? Irvine? You fuckin' him behind my back huh? No... You're not ready right? Well he's a guy just like me, and he won't fucking wait on your ass forever either! But you know what? Adam, Chris seems to me, like the type of guy, who just takes what he wants no matter what the cost... no matter what the answer may be..." Dave hissed sneering at Adam who stormed out the front door, dialing Chris' cell number as he stalked out into the rain; not caring if he got sick.

_Just don't be close inside your arms tonight, __  
__dont be to hard on my emotions_

Less then a half an hour later, Adam was soaked to the bone and shivering when bright headlights pulled up in front of him. The drivers window rolled down, and Chris' angry face could be seen, sneering from the inside of the car. "Adam get your ass in this car, Now!" he yelled as Adam just stood there.

"I said Now Ad! Move it! I don't want you getting sick!" Chris snarled opening the passenger door. Adam walked over to the car shivering as he climbed in closing the door behind him. "What's in your head Ad!" Chris growled, as Adam looked up into his icy blue orbs, tears slipping from his own green orbs. Chris either didn't notice that it wasn't rain water or was too pissed to care as he turned his attention back to the road and sped off in the direction of his two story home.

_Cause i, need time, __  
__My heart is numb has no feeling, __  
__So while im still healing, __  
__Just try and have a little patience_

The drive back to Chris' home was silent. They pulled up moments later as both men climbed out of the car, Chris locking it as they headed for the front door. "Get inside!" Chris barked as Adam dropped his head, silently obeying the order given. Chris closed the door behind him, locking it. "Go upstairs, get out of those wet clothes! and take a hot... Adam are you... crying?" He asked, his voice losing it's sharp edge, after seeing that Adam's shoulders were shaking almost as if convulsing. "Adam why are you crying?" Chris asked softly pulling the slightly taller blonde man against his chest, holding him tightly. "Me... and ... D-Dave..." Adam sobbed unable to finish his sentence, instead burying his tear streaked face in Chris' chest.

_I really wanna start over again, __  
__I know u wanna be my salvation, __  
__The one that i can always depend_

"Adam?" Chris murmured, concern evident on his handsome features as he stroked Adam's soaked blonde mane. "Tell me... what he did to you?" Adam pulled his face out of Chris' chest long enough to mumble "Nothing". "He did something to upset you... Ad... if he hurt you in anyway... i swear to god! I'll kill him!" Chris snarled, icy blue orbs flashing in intense anger. The moment Adam pulled his head up, looked into Chris' eyes, the anger evaporating, replaced with concern once more. "He didn't hurt me... physically... He... keeps trying to sleep with me... and i'm not ready. He keeps comparing the relationship with him, to the one Randy and i had." Adam murmured looking away not catching the look of fury on Chris' face. Chris' jaw tightened, sneer evident on his face. "It's not fair. Randy and i-"

"-Were in love." Chris finished as Adam nodded. "Want me to kill him? I'll kill that asshole if you want..." Chris growled but stopped when Adam gently rubbed his shoulders gently. "No. Dave and i are over! No need. I-i-I don't want you getting in trouble... Chris. Right now i need you... more then ever. I care about you" Adam murmured carefully wording his thoughts. Chris gazed deeply into Adam's green orbs before cracking a small smile. "You're just saying that... plus... they'd never find him" Chris winked as Adam blinked giving him a weird look. "No i'm not just saying that so you won't kill him. I'm being serious!"

"So am i" Chris murmured using the back of his hand to gently push Adam's wet hair out of his face. "Ad. I'd do anything for you." Adam blinked once more. "Wow Chris. You're kind of twisted. In a hot scary kind of way." Adam chuckled as Chris smirked. "Fine. Can i at least call John, and-" "No! John would murder Dave!" Adam exclaimed as Chris chuckled. Chris wasn't the only one protective of Adam after the Randy incident. Chris waved his hand. "Fine" he sighed dramatically. "Go. Go get in the shower."

_I'll try to be strong, believe me, __  
__I'm trying to move on, __  
__It's complicated but understand me, __  
_

Later that night.

Chris had raided his entire kitchen while Adam showered. He wanted to cook Adam a nice dinner. He sighed depressed when he found nothing worthy to cook. "I guess... i surrender to the evil of ordering take out... or Pizza bleh... No." he mumbled to himself as he dialed the number to the closest pizza hut and placed an order for Adam's favorite.

-

Adam got dressed in the clothes Chris had given him. He brushed his hair, pulling it back into a loose bun as he headed downstairs to see Chris casually leaning over the kitchen table setting two places. "Hey sexay beast" he grinned already starting to feel better. "Hey Ad... Sorry i really didn't have much in the freezer or the pantry, so i had to order pizza" Chris mumbled annoyed with himself and embarrassed that he couldn't find anything worthy of Adam. Chris continued to mumble about how sorry he was, Adam rolled his eyes, gently gripping Chris' head, kissing him on the cheek. "It's fine. Pizza sounds good Chrissy, Thank you" Adam sighed smiling as Chris slightly blushed, hand immediately going to gently stroke the place his lips had been. "Umm... You're welcome. Anytime Addy" Chris murmured biting his bottom lip as they sat, beginning to eat.

Sometime after dinner, Adam and Chris ended up curled up together on the couch watching Saw 5. "Ohhh that's gross" Adam moaned burying his face in Chris' chest. Chris laughed. "You big baby! That is so damn fake! Haha". Adam looked back to the movie, watching, wincing every time the guys blood squirted. He yelped when the guy stabbed the pen into his neck, jumping closer to Chris. Chris held Adam tighter against him. "Don't worry Ad, i'll protect you!" he boasted rolling on top of Adam. They wrestled around until Adam had Chris pinned down on the floor, straddling the smaller man. They grinned silently as Adam leaned down, gently pressing his lips to Chris'. Chris kissed back passionately, his lips lingering on Adam's, as he rolled him over so he was once again on top of Adam.

_Cause I need time, __  
__My heart is numb has no feeling, __  
__So while im still healing, __  
__Just try and have a little patience, __  
__Yeah, have a little patience, Yeah __  
_

Chris kissed Adam more passionately as they're tongues entwined in a dance of dominance. Adam fingers glided through Chris' hair to cup the back of his head, holding him closer as they kissed. Chris broke the kiss pressing his forehead to Adam's as he tried to regain his breath, and control. "I... thought... you weren't... ready..." Chris panted huskily closing his eyes. "I thought... i wasn't... But... You're different. I'm ready now. For you." Adam murmured as Chris smiled slightly. "Are you... sure?" he asked as Adam nodded without hesitance. Chris grinned leaning down and kissing Adam with more passion, but more then that, with Love.

Three weeks later.

"Adam i gotta... can i talk to you..." Randy Orton murmured peeking into Adam and Chris' locker room. Chris and John wore matching sneers but Adam wore a look of understanding. "Sure..i guess."

Randy narrowed his eyes at Chris and John. "Alone?"

"Chris?..." Adam asked as Chris sighed, he could never say no to Adam, he glared at Randy as he walked out the door. John was persistent. He crossed his arms across his broad chest, glaring at Randy, refusing to leave. "John..." Adam asked but John snorted staying where he stood, feet cemented. "Chris... get Phil..."Adam mumbled as Chris begrudgingly did just that. John's lover Phil Brooks(Better known to the WWE Universe as Cm Punk) strutted into the room, grabbed John's arm, with the help of Chris, Jeff, and Jack, dragged John out of the room, kicking, screaming obscenities at Randy and all.

"So Talk Orton" Adam spat sneering at his ex and the man he thought loved him.

"What happened with Cody... was an accident. But before you think i'm trying to get back with you i'm not... i wouldn't mind if you wanted to give us another shot. But i'm not trying to win you back over. Just so you know. I mean... i did love you... part of me still does... and always will. But Cody was just... there i guess is the best way to put it. I never meant for this to happen the way it did. What i'm trying to say is... i'm sorry. I can't live with myself until you accept my apology..." Randy finished biting his lip as he awaited Adam's answer.

"Randy... you cheated on me... put me through hell... all those months... but... Part of me will always love you as well. No matter how much i wished i didn't" Randy winced at the last part. "But... i accept you're apology. But i'm not getting back with you."

"Yeah i kinda figured that. You seem kinda happy now... Chris must be good to you" Randy murmured smiling sadly as he turned to leave, stopping slightly turning around to face Adam once more. He opened his arms slightly and Adam knew what he was asking for. He moved toward Randy slowly, walking into the Viper's embrace. Randy inhaled Adam's scent for what he knew would be the very last time, for this was sadly, they're last goodbye. They pulled away from one another, as Randy walked to the door, hand lingering on the door knob. "Goodbye Adam" he murmured biting his lip and forcing the tears back, as he walked.

"Goodbye Randy" Adam muttered rubbing his eyes.

___Cause this scar runs so deep, __  
__Its been hard, __  
__But i have to believe me_

Randy blinked the tears away as he walked up to Chris. "You have something good. Don't be a fool and fuck it up like i did. You''ll regret it for the rest of your life." he looked away silently. "I know i will..." He murmured before he walked away. Chris almost felt bad for him, but part of him knew karma was bitch and Orton deserved this. He rushed back into to see Adam as Randy walked over to the fuming John Cena. "John... you don't have to worry about me anymore... i'll never go near Adam again.." he murmured before disappearing down the hall as Phil crawled into John's lap trying to cool him down.

_Have a little patience, __  
__Have a little patience, __  
__Cause i, i just need time, __  
__My heart is numb has no feeling, __  
__So while im still healing, __  
__just try, and have a little patience,_

"How'd it go?" Chris asked timidly as Adam pulled him close kissing him deeply.

"I love you... so very much Chris. But right now i don't wanna talk about it. I just wanna focus on Us. The present. The past is the past and i'll talk when i'm ready" Adam murmured as Chris smiled. "I love you too Adam. I completely understand. Talk when you're ready. And when you're ready... i'll listen." Chris murmured licking his bottom lip as Adam kissed him.

_Have a little patience, __  
__My heart is numb has no feeling, __  
__So while i'm still healing __  
__just try and have a little... Patience _

_~Fin_


End file.
